Jueves
by Luna Paola Black
Summary: Si fuera más guapa y un poco mas lista, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres


Hola personitas hermosas!

lo se, no he escrito nada, no he actualizado nada y estoy escribiendo un shot triste, entiendo si me linchan; pero por fin terminé la prepa, me fui de viaje y apenas he vuelto...esto lo escribí hace una semana, pero hasta ahorita tuve la oportunidad de subirlo.

Agradezco a quienes me dan reviews en Revenant Choir, y en los shots perdidos que a veces leen...espero poder escribir pronto y espero que les guste este nuevo shot

y ya saben que MondoMedia no me pertenece y mucho menos la canción Jueves, la cual es de La Oreja de VanGogh

* * *

He viajado en este tren desde que tengo memoria, iba en él a la escuela y ahora es mi medio de transporte para ir al trabajo; he usado este tren desde siempre y en todas las ocasiones lo veo a él, ese chico de cabello y ojos verdes al cual he conocido de toda mi vida a pesar de que no sepa su nombre, me da pena preguntárselo y que se ría de mi por no ser lo suficiente bonita; soy peli-roja natural, lo cual es raro entre la población normal, pero lo tengo completamente rebelde y despeinado; no tengo, y nunca tendré, el cuerpo de una modelo, hasta puedo decir que soy algo rellenita y para nada soy inteligente, nunca he sobresalido en alguna actividad deportiva o académica; para resumir, soy la típica chica que pasa invisible durante toda su vida.

Todos los días nos sentamos en el mismo vagón sin hablarnos, siempre trato de vestirme bien y de arreglarme mejor, a veces hasta uso un estilo bastante coqueto solo para que él logre notarme un poco, pero bosteza hacia la ventana y me he dado cuenta de que solo le he aburrido, hasta que me mira…por Dios…me mira y lanza un suspiro, no quiero ilusionarme, pero quiero pensar que es un suspiro por mí, cierro los ojos un momento totalmente sonrojada y, cuando los abro de nuevo, él tiene la vista otra vez en la ventana, como si nada hubiera pasado, y hasta puedo creer que así fue; trato de evitar entristecerme pero no puedo evitar sentir el pequeño escalofrío de amargura y la leve comezón en los ojos.

Y seguimos pasando todos los días en el mismo vagón, todo el tiempo nos vemos, mientras el tiempo pasa y pasa, parece ser que me he enamorado de este chico desconocido, a pesar de que eso sea algo imposible, puesto que nunca hemos hablado, nunca hemos tratado de hacer algo por conocernos; y entonces lo hace de nuevo, vuelve a mirarme como si yo existiera para él, como si me anhelara y me mirara de la manera en que yo lo hago, y no pude resistirlo, le hablo, quedo y casi inentendible, le digo **"F…Flip…Flippy"** y me sonrojo y me avergüenzo, acabo de mandar por tierra todas mis esperanzas y oportunidades de hacer que me quiera, pero algo sucede, se acerca a mí y me toma la mano** "debo confesarte que te quiero, y no tengo ni la menor idea de quién eres, pero hemos compartido este vagón tanto tiempo que me he enamorado de ti, llego tarde al trabajo todos los días solo para poder pasar el camino contigo, estos minutos en los que te veo son los que alegran mi día por completo"**

No puedo creerlo, él dijo que me quiere; entramos a un túnel, ya casi vamos a llegar, pero algo sucede y el tren se detiene bruscamente haciendo que caiga encima de él; me doy cuenta de la cercanía y busco su rostro, escucho caos fuera, pero no me importa nada, no importa lo que esté sucediendo, éste momento es lo único que he querido desde hace mucho, así que me acerco tímidamente lo beso, y él me corresponde, al separarnos me dice** "te quiero"** y entonces escucho un ruido completamente ensordecedor, todo se desploma encima de nosotros y me sumo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Y eso es todo, puedo subirles un final alternativo si quieren (si, tengo uno escrito por si me llegan muchas amenazas de muerte, es mi seguro de vida)...espero que les haya gustado y espero que no tengan ganas de asesinarme

Recuerden: un review es lindo,** gratis **(si, lo estoy recalcando) y alimenta a mis musas caprichosas...además de que hace feliz a una persona, y como bonus: alargará tu vida (o tal vez no)...cuidense mucho amores

Luna Paola fuera...


End file.
